


Lifetime

by SelenitaLunar



Series: Tony & Pepper [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Magic, Pepperony Week, Pepperony week 2018, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenitaLunar/pseuds/SelenitaLunar
Summary: Pepper and Tony can, at last, enjoy their life together as soulmates. But there's still a tiny little detail they need to solve first.(Epilogue for Candlelight but you can read it as a standalone as well)





	Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Marvel/Disney (I wish I owned them) and I don't get any profit from this writing.

Virginia Potts slowly woke up feeling safe and warm, like every morning nowadays. The soft light of the sun filtering through the windows of her new home urged her to start a new day. Sunlight is good, feels nice, means he feels happy. She slowly opens her eyes and finds her favourite chocolate brown ones staring back at her.

"Good morning, Pepper." Tony, her favourite Stalker, greeted her, a big smile on his face.

She slowly propped herself up and caressed his cheek softly.

"Good morning, my love." Still a little sleepy she carefully touched her own arms and legs, then.

Sometimes she still couldn't believe she had her 26 year old body back. But she did. Had been herself for six months, now. Both their genius minds combined did the trick, and soon it would be a year since they hunted Stane down and brought Hydra to justice. Pepper can still feel the wash of relief burning through her veins at remembering the moment when she pushed the button and fried that bastard inside _Stark Industries_ , Tony's company. It was a mess. But they disappeared from the place before the police could find out what happened. And no one had suspected them since then. It was a perfect job, of course, because together, she and Tony, were unstoppable forces of nature. It was as if they were destined to be partners. Certainly they were soulmates and although she was a scientist and didn't believe in magic, destiny and all that shit, she had to acknowledge the fact that her fiancé had some kind of fantastic device inside his chest, and said thing bestowed him with immortality and the ability to change weather. Take that, rational mind.

As Tony had promised her, _Stark Industries_ was completely under their control now, and they had stopped developing weapons and funding dark projects of mad scientist and unreliable bussiness partners. They were starting from scratch, looking for new opportunities. The future was entirely for them to shape, together.

It was a miracle they had found each other. She never got tired of staring at him, her handsome Tony, her beloved soulmate, who she rarely called Stalker anymore, instead he always called her Pepper as sweet revenge. Virginia kind of preferred him calling her by her special nickname. Felt sweet and unique to them.

Since the day she woke up in his house, they never left each other's side. They've been together as a couple for six months, now, and their future looks brighter than ever if it wasn't for that little detail… The one thing they spend lots of time discussing.

"Today's the day." Tony whispered softly into her ear.

Pepper looked at his chest, the familiar blue light of the arc reactor glowing back at her.

"Are you sure, Tony? You know very well it doesn't bother me at all, and I'm the only one who can see it. Why would you give your immortality up? You could live forever!"

"Trust me, Pepper I've already lived more than forever. And it's not worth it. We've already talked about this. Seeing all your loved ones die. One after the other. I just want to enjoy this last life, truly feel like is the only one I have, like any other person put on this earth. I want to grow old with you, and then, when it's my time to go, just die in peace with you at my side."

"Oh Tony… You need to understand. Your curse protects you. You can't die. What if I take your reactor out and somehow you go outside and some car runs over you and kills you in the street. What about me, huh? I'll feel so guilty. Besides… What if I hurt you? What if it doesn't work?"

He took her hands in his, caressing the back of them softly, even now, all grown up again in her own body, her hands felt so small in his. He stared into her fiery blue eyes.

"Don't be upset. It will work. You're my Soulmate. In fact you are the only one who can do it. I've waited for you the entirety of my immortal life. It wasn't easy. I had already lost hope. But finally you ran into my life by surprise, and here you are. You already know that, Pep."

"Still, it feels dangerous Tony! After all we've been through. I can't lose you! Don't you understand?"

Of course he does. She's felt so desperate and alone for all her life. Living in fear, trying to run. Just like him. But she's been luckier. Tony looks like a 26 year old, but he's lived for thousands of years, and that kind of loneliness can destroy your soul. He smiles sadly at her, the weather instantly changing into dark clouds and raging wind. He feels sad and defeated and she hates to make him feel like that.

"But you are the only one who can see it. And you are the only one who can take it out of my chest. You are the one, Pepper. The chosen one, if you like… If you don't do it, I would never get rid of it… You are my only chance, my love…"

The sky is completely dark now, and it has started to rain hard. Thunder and lightning in the distance. She knows she can't do this to him, to condemn him to this miserable life would be worse than death. The wizard that did this to him has already made him pay for his past mistakes. She loves him too much for her own good and even his, maybe. Virginia is only sure that she can't let him down like that.

"Okay… I'll do it." She softly whispers, agreeing to his petition.

Tony instantly brightens up, rain stopping and clouds begining to let the sunlight go through them.

"It happens today." He pleads. "I'm not marrying you tomorrow, Miss Potts, with this godawful thing still inside of my chest."

"Yeah. Okay. I already said I'll do it, Tony. It's a promise. Now, come here and kiss me. I'm starving for your touch."

"You always are, naughty girl…" He smiles, and kisses her passionately.

The afternoon finds the brilliant scientist and the immortal genius in their favourite lab. It's located inside their mansion, on the lower floor. They love to work together there, reshaping the future. But today, Pepper feels uneasy, trying to feel brave about what she's gonna do.

"How are you? Are you okay? Your vitals look stable." She stares at the monitor screen in total concentration.

Her fiancé is lying on a gurney, eyes bright. Looks confident and ready.

"We haven't even started yet, Pepper. Please, come here, give me your hand." She obeys him. "See? They are small. I already told you it's totally safe. You need to shove your hand inside of my chest okay?"

"Okay." She softly agrees. She's scared but she's gonna do this, for him. She starts lifting her hand towards his chest and takes a deep breath. _You can do this, Pepper._ She tries to calm herself. _Come on, for your Stalker._

"Uh… Feels kinda weird, Tony. Are you sure of this?"

"It's not weird, come on. And yes, Honey."

"Okay. Let's go. I'm going to try. Ready?

"Always."

She carefully guides her hand inside his naked chest. It just gives in. Nothing happens, he doesn't even move. A beam of blue light covers her right hand, feels warm.

"Can you feel it?"

"No. I don't feel anything. You can go on, Pep."

"Okay okay…" She sighs and braces herself. Her hand goes deeper inside his chest. There's nothing more she can touch there, except for the arc reactor with the blue light. Must be a magic thing. Virginia huffs, she weirdly hates the fact that magic is real and is mocking her in the face right fucking now. She can touch it, feels smooth and cold, metallic. Can even round it all with her hand.

"Pep? Say something? Can you grab it?" Tony awaits for her response. He's not feeling her hand. Nothing.

"Yeah, yeah sorry. I'm gonna…" She stops herself, still willing to give him one last opportunity to keep his gift, even if he calls it a curse. "Tony, this is it. I'm gonna pull it out of your body. Are you sure you want to give up your immortality?"

 _For me?_ She was gonna add. _A woman with such a dark past and so many trust issues?_ But she bites her lower lip hard and keeps all those grim thoughts for herself.

"Pep, look at me." He pleads. She does. "I'm sure. I love you. Get it out."

She does, for him. She pulls from the arc reactor, the piece easily giving in. She doesn't even need to force it. The reactor lets itself be gently removed by her trembling hand, and when it finally leaves Tony's body some thunder sound can be heard, and lightning glows far away, in the mountains.

He's free. Totally free. The curse is over. He can feel it in his bones, he feels totally human again.

"Are you okay?" Virginia asks, the reactor vanishing into thin air the moment it was outside of his body. She's looking at her palm, astonished. There's nothing there anymore. It's like the arc never existed.

"Yes. It's just I… I feel so good Pep, like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Like I can do anything I want. Go whenever I want. I'm free and all because of you, my love, my Soulmate. I love you so much, Pepper."

"And I love you too, Tony."

Relief whashes over her. She can finally let go of the air she was holding in her lungs. She hasn't lost him. He's alive, he's okay and they'll soon be married.

She throws herself at him and hugs her beloved Stalker tightly, not wanting to let him go, ever. He seems to be able to read her mind, it seems.

"Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life, Pepper. I can't wait to start our new future together as husband and wife."

Virginia Potts only nods in a silent yes. She'll always have Tony. From now on, she would never feel alone anymore. And that's enough for her. They kiss under the cold white light of the lab, the nice breeze of the summer night permeating through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh prompt for Pepperony Week 2018 was College AU.
> 
> Okay, I couldn't let Pepper and Tony like that in their Soulmate AU story. I wanted to show an epilogue of sorts that followed them becoming a couple. So yes, I twisted it a little to fit the prompt, but I think as they are young adults starting a new life, it kinda fits as "College au". And it's an AU after all. lol xD
> 
> Hope you liked it! :) THANK YOU SO MUCH to all the people that enjoyed my fics and to all the awesome people in the fandom that contributed in making this Pepperony Week 2018 so special. It's been a blast! THANK YOU ALL! ^^
> 
> A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU to Rebelmeg, my awesome beta. She helped me a lot.
> 
> All mistakes in English are mine and only mine. ^^


End file.
